The present invention relates to a micrometer head with a double counter.
A micrometer head with a single digital counter which reads the positive and negative displacements of a movable spindle is presently known. In this micrometer head, the positive displacement of the spindle can be directly read, but its negative displacement cannot be directly read. Measurements using such a micrometer head are difficult to carry out, because the negative displacement of the spindle has to be calculated from a value indicated at a reference point on the counter and from an indication by the counter of the negative displacement of the spindle.
The present invention is an improvement on conventional micrometer heads with a single counter, characterized in that a counter for displaying the positive displacement of the spindle and a counter for displaying the negative displacement of the spindle are provided to enable direct reading of the positive and negative displacements of the spindle.